American With Her
by Dark-Neko-Goddess
Summary: Syaoran is a rich and snobby leader of the Li Clan, but when his mother tells him to go to America for a business trip with his WORST childhood enemy, Sakura Kinomoto, he was left no choice. Will they tear each other apart or form an eternal love? SSRR!
1. Going to America with WHO!

America with HER

Chapter One: Announcement: Going to America with WHO??!! 

-

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. I wish desperately to own CCS. (Going to buy some copies of their books, tho'.)

-

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Hello! Heh. I'm kinda new to this thing, so please forgive me if I mess up or anything. Now what was this damn fic about again? Umm…let's see… was it… Ugh!!!!! I don't remember what this damn fic's about!!!! Ah, crap!!!! Oh yeah!!! CCS!!!! That's it!! Oh yeah! Before I forget, this chap is dedicated to one of my closest friends and the person who helps me write this fic by correcting my mistakes. She is the 1 & only moondocc! Read her fics Eyes of Hate, Cherished in my Heart and Ultimate Betrayal! Oh and before I forget again:

= memory

=dream

-

A young teenage boy with tousled chestnut hair and beautifully intense amber eyes stood on a tall tree branch in a tree that stood on his estate in Hong Kong. 'What is up with these people? I don't want a social life any more. Can't they see that?' he thought.

"Xiao-lang! Get down from that tree this instant! What would your father think?" said a beautiful woman with too much jewelry on.

"Alright. I'm coming." Xiao-lang said. 'I thought I told everyone to call me Syaoran, not Xiao-lang! Syaoran is what Uncle Yue called me!' he thought as jumped down off the tree branch. "Mother, please call me Syaoran. Everyone else does. Uncle Yue did." Syaoran said as he walked in the house.

"Xiao-lang, why don't you invite one of your friends over to go swimming or play video games or something? I'd really like to meet one of them some time." Yelan said after him.

"No!" Syaoran said.

"Why not?" asked Yelan.

"Because I don't have any friends." Syaoran said.

"You told me you did."

"I lied." Syaoran said as he walked into his room and slammed his door. 'Little does she know I just lied again. There's no way that I will invite one of my friends over here. She'll just scare them away. Like she did before.' Syaoran thought furiously. He remembered the first time one of his friends came over. It was ten years ago that it happened. The girl's family had been visiting Hong Kong. Her father was a business partner of his father's company. She had to stay at one of the Li family's hotels. His mother told him to bring her by one day. So he did.

"Hey! Syaoran!! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" said a little girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Well, then hurry up!!!" said the 6 year old Syaoran. 'Why does Mother want me to bring this, this, this girl with me wherever I go?! She's ANNOYING!!!! I can't believe how whiny she is!' he thought silently.

"Sorry! This is as fast as I can go! I'm not built for speed you know!!" said the little auburn haired girl.

"Geez Luis, Sakura! Can you stop complaining? Please?" Syaoran asked impatiently, his amber eyes glowing with annoyance.

Sakura paid no attention. "Soorrr-rryy! Sorry I can't be like those other girls! How they chase after you to try to kiss you! Gosh!!" Sakura shot back at Syaoran, emerald eyes flashing defiance.

"Ughh! I, I, I'm leaving!!" With that, Syaoran sped off, ignoring Sakura's voice which was begging him to come back, pleading too.

He ran past his best friend Yamazaki's house as well as several hundred feet of empty grassland to his training dojo. It was here that he could always find refuge. He began to go through his routines. He came up with new ones as he trained with the old ones. 'Punch. Punch, punch. Kick. Kick, punch. Repeat!' was what went through his mind as he trained. He continued. He didn't stop until he felt, rather than saw, five people enter the dojo.

"Xiao-lang! Where are you? We're going out to eat at your favorite restaurant. Don't you want to come?" asked his mother, Yelan.

"…" he was thinking about it. After all, that annoying prick-ass would be there. But then the Italian food… it was so tempting. "I'm coming!!!!" he shouted as he stood up. "Let me take a shower really quick!"

"Hurry up then!!" said Yelan.

"Alright!" Syaoran shouted. He ran off to the showers.

While he was taking his shower, Yelan began talking to Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and brother, Touya Kinomoto. "I think Xiao-lang needs to go to another country to build up his business skills."

"I think your son's business skills are perfect. He doesn't need any extra teaching. He is teaching himself as he watches you and your husband, Mrs. Li," Fujitaka replied. "What do you think, Touya, Sakura?"

"His skills already rival your own, Father." Touya said business-like.

"Why are you asking me dad?" Sakura asked. Her father rarely asked her her opinion on such things.

"Well you are old enough to have your opinion on these things. Don't you think so?" Fujitaka replied.

"Well, yeah… his skills are good. But… he is still really young. I mean he's my age and he's going to be the leader of this really big company. Not to mention leader of his clan. It's a lot of responsibility but he appears to be ready for it. Still he's just a six year old boy. Older adults can still trick him. Can he tell when someone's lying? Someone who's really good at lying? Even trained to lie? I'm not sure if he can." Sakura said.

Syaoran had come to the edge of the hall where the four of them were talking. The only part of the conversation that had heard was Sakura's little "speech." He rushed out as soon as he heard her finish. "Ready."

"Good." Yelan said.

"Took you long enough." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Syaoran said.

That was the last he ever saw of her. That girl. Sakura.

On the way to the restaurant, Fujitaka called Yelan and told her that he had to go back to Tomoeda for business. Yelan told him that it was okay after apologized.

Syaoran sighed as he stared at the sakura tree outside his bedroom window. 'Wonder where she is now?' he thought to himself. 'Hopefully dead. Man she was annoying!'

"Xiao-lang!!! Sweetie! Where are you? I have a surprise for you!" he heard his mother yell.

Syaoran came out of his room and went down to the kitchen where he know his mother would be. 'Yep. Just as I thought. She's in the kitchen.' "Yes, Mother. You called?" he said.

"Guess what?" she said to him.

"Hmm… you're getting married again?" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"No, silly!! You're going somewhere with a business partner!"

"Where? And with who?"

"To America! And I'm not sure who yet." Yelan replied.

'Oh great. A foreign country. Shit.' Syaoran thought to himself. "Who do you think I'll be going with?"

"Probably one of the Kinomotos."

'Oh shit.'

"Which one?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"More than likely Sakura, dearie." Yelan replied calmly.

A loud thud was heard.

-

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Muah hahahahahaha…… **Cough, cough, cough** excuse me hairball…cough, cough, cough Well anway,… Aren't I just EVIL!!!!!! Syao-kun has to go to America with his worst/first enemy/love. ( worst enemy/ first love). Anway… what do you think will happen? You'll just have to wait for me to write the next chappie and then upload it (seeing as how I don't have the Internet yet it could be awhile). ::::: dodging flying things::::: Don't blame me!! Blame the damned people who market the Internet for making the damned prices so gosh darn high. And my mother.


	2. Hello Again!

**America with HER  
  
Chapter Two: Hello Again!!!  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: No CCS ain't mine to produce. CLAMP's to produce. I only have copies of CLAMP's CCS: MotC(Master of the Clow) volumes 1&2!!  
  
-  
  
Dark-Neko-Goddess: Hello again! Well here's chappie 2! Hope u lik!  
  
-!!! Oh yeah this chap is dedicated to one of my closest friends, who also reviews a lot of moondocc's fics, Friend-V!!!!  
  
**-  
  
A young auburn haired teenage girl was walking down a Tomoeda street thinking about what her older brother had told her.  
  
"You're going to America!" said Touya.  
  
"Really?" the auburn haired girl asked.  
  
"Really. With a business partner!" said Touya.  
  
"Who?" the girl asked quizzically.  
  
"Syaoran Li." Touya said.  
  
'WHAATTT?!!!' Sakura thought angrily as she shouted, "What the hell?! No way!"  
  
"Yes way." Touya said firmly. When he said anything as firmly as that there was no way he was going to change his mind.  
  
"I'm going for a walk! Don't follow or else!!" the girl shouted, walking out the door.  
  
"Whatever, kaijuu." Touya said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." the girl shouted.  
  
'I can't believe him! How dare Touya set me up on business trip with someone I knew ten years ago!! I don't even know what that Li guy's like anymore!' the girl shouted silently in her head. Her cherry pink skirt began to ruffle as the little breeze picked up into a light wind. 'I need to go visit Tomoyo to see what she's up to and to clear my head.'  
  
Just then, a car pulled up. "Hey baby! Wanna go for a ride wit' me? My car's got some pretty nice seats. Whaddya say?" a man asked.  
  
The girl gave him a disapproving look. "I say hell no! Why don't you take your nice seats and shove them up that stinky damn ass of yours!!" she shouted at the idiot of a man.  
  
The man gaped at her as she walked away. "Yeah! Well, who the hell do you think you are?! Huh?" he shouted at her. She turned around and flicked him off with both hands. She then turned back around and walked into the Daidouji Electronics Corporation's sliding glass doors.  
  
The auburn haired girl froze when she heard a loud shriek and footsteps thumping loudly as her best friend came racing towards her. The purple- haired amethyst-eyed girl jumped on the auburn haired girl saying, "I can't believe you actually came! And what ARE you wearing?!" she said as she looked at the auburn haired girl's cherry pink medium length skirt, light cherry spaghetti strap belly button top, dark cherry high heeled ankle high boots, and pink cat eye shaped sunglasses.  
  
"Tomoyo. I'm wearing an outfit you gave me. What else?!" the auburn haired girl replied exhaustedly while she took off her sunglasses, revealing her flashing emerald eyes.  
  
"I did? Oh yeah, I did! Now, Sakura, I have even better outfits from America for you to wear on your business trip to America!!! You'll love them!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really! C'mon! Let's go!!!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura to an elevator. She pushed the top floor button and started babbling on and on about her mother's best friend's cousin's friend's friend Eriol, who was recently hired at Daidouji Electronics Company as an accountant manager and personal secretary to her mother, Sonomi. "He's soooo KAWAII! His navy blue eyes and dark navy blue hair really suit him! It's really unfair that my mom has him as her personal secretary!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad." Sakura replied.  
  
"We're here!! C'mon!!" Tomoyo said. She then dragged Sakura down to her office. On the way, she stopped by her mom's office.  
  
"Hello, Miss Daidouji. How may I help you?" said a voice that was unknown to Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Eriol! My mom in?" Tomoyo asked smiling at the dark navy haired teenage boy.  
  
"Yes, she is, Miss Daidouji. Would you like to see her?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes, Eriol. I'm also bringing my best friend in as well." Tomoyo said proudly.  
  
"Really? What is her name?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask her? She's right here." Tomoyo said, giggling.  
  
Eriol turned to look at Sakura. "May I inquire as to your name?"  
  
"S-S-Sakura K-K-Kinomoto." Sakura stuttered out.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to meet you." Eriol said kneeling down. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You can call me Sakura, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sakura said pulling her hand away.  
  
"Then you may call me Eriol, Sakura." Eriol replied smiling.  
  
"Soooo, Eriol. When can we see my mother?" Tomoyo said rather impatiently.  
  
"Oh. Right now." Eriol said quickly. "Mrs. Daidouji. Your daughter and her friend Sakura are here to see you. Shall I let them in?"  
  
"Of course you idiot!" came a voice over the intercom.  
  
Eriol stood up and walked over to the tall glass doors behind his desk. "This way ladies."  
  
"Thank you, Eriol." Tomoyo said.  
  
"My pleasure." Eriol replied calmly.  
  
Tomoyo walked in with Sakura following closely. Tomoyo walked straight to her mother's desk and said, "Mom, I need the shipment I ordered from America to be brought to my office immediately. Do you think Eriol could bring it to my office while I talk to you for a while?"  
  
"Of course." Sonomi said smiling as she pushed the intercom button. "Eriol."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"The shipment from America that was sent here for my daughter, Tomoyo, needs to be brought to her office now. Could you do that for me?" Sonomi said in a bossy, business-like tone.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, Eriol." Sonomi said as she turned the intercom off and turned to face the two 16-year-old girls. "Now, girls. May I ask what that package is for?"  
  
Tomoyo answered, "It's clothes for Sakura to try on here so she can decide which ones to take with her on her trip to America!"  
  
"Alright. Now run along you two! I have a business to run you know!!!" Sonomi replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Sonomi!" Sakura mumbled as she was pulled out of the room. (I think Sonomi is Sakura's aunt, I'm not sure. o ohh, the CONFUSION)  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of the room and down the hall to Tomoyo's own office, complete with video cameras and modeling mirrors.  
  
"Okay. Now let's start!" Tomoyo nearly shouted.  
  
-  
  
Nearly eight hours and what seemed like 10 million outfits later, Sakura decided that it was time to go.  
  
"But you can't go yet!" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"I have to! If I stay up any later, I'll miss my plane and that stupid Li idiot will leave without me!" Sakura countered. "I'll take the first thirty outfits. I promise."  
  
"Oh, alright." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be back in about 6 months. Before you know it!" Sakura promised.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
With that Sakura went home. She got into her light red, teddy bear covered pajamas and went off into a deep slumber.  
  
- Morning  
  
BEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP! The sound of the alarm rang through Sakura's head as she woke up. She sat up, looked wildly around for the noisome thing, found it, and slammed the snooze button down. She climbed out of bed and put on one of her new outfits. It was a bright, cherry pink jacket and shirt, a black mini-skirt with cherry blossoms all over it, and some high-heeled pink boots. BEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP!!! The alarm had turned on again. Sakura turned it off, unplugged it, and put it in her suitcase. 'Now, all I need to do is call Touya so I can get a ride to the airport.' Sakura thought as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number.  
  
RIIINNNGGG!!! RIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Touya!!"  
  
"Oh hey Kaijuu!!! What do you want?"  
  
"Don't call me that!! Oh and, uh, could you give me a lift?"  
  
"Sure thing. I can give you a lift. Where to?"  
  
"The airport."  
  
"'kay. See you in five. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Sakura turned her cell off and waited. And waited. And waited. It seemed like forever until Touya got there.  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"Business. Now get in or do you not want the ride?"  
  
Sakura clambered into her brother's dark blue '67 Mustang. Touya stepped on the gas as soon as Sakura shut the door. They were at the airport within a matter of a half hour.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Any time." Touya replied.  
  
Touya drove off at the same speed as when he got there. Sakura turned around and walked through the airport's sliding doors. She looked at her passport to see which gate to go to. 'Number !6, huh?' Sakura thought as she made her way through the already thick crowds. It took her about ten minutes to find Gate 16, but she found it. "Phew! Finally I found it!" she sighed as she went in to the waiting room. She was surprised to find no one else waiting for the plane to America. No one except a strange looking boy. Sakura walked up to the boy and said, "Excuse me. But are you the pilot of this plane?"  
  
The boy continued to look down, his tousled chestnut hair hiding his eyes as he shook his head no.  
  
"Do you know when this plane is leaving?" Sakura asked.  
  
The boy looked up, his intense amber eyes emotionless as he gazed into her own emerald ones. "When this crazy girl called Sakura arrives."  
  
"Well, who are you?" Sakura asked, annoyance flaring in her voice.  
  
"Me? I'm Syaoran Li. Who else?" the boy said impudently.  
  
"Hello again, Syaoran Li. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura replied just as impudently as Syaoran was.  
  
Syaoran froze.  
  
-  
  
**Dark-Neko-Goddess: Buah hahahahahahaha!!!!! Bet you want to know what happens!! Yet you won't find out 'til next chappy ( whenever the hell I'll be getin' 2 it) Just kidding!! I'll b ritein' the next chappie soon so don't worry. I will probably b explaining a little bit more next chap about what this trip to America is about. Muah hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::::Cough cough::::: another hairball!! J/K!!!! See ya!! Mereow!!!!**


	3. Sleeping with Who!

America with HER/HIM?!

Chapter Three: Sleeping with WHO?!

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. CLAMP own CCS. ME just borrow characters s'all.

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Chappy three. Ah. Finally made it. Am I gonna explain the America trip? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know yet. See ya lata.

Recap

"Do you know when this plane is leaving?" Sakura asked.

The boy looked up, his intense amber eyes emotionless as he gazed into her own emerald ones. "When this crazy girl called Sakura arrives."

"Well, who are you?" Sakura asked, annoyance flaring in her voice.

"Me? I'm Syaoran Li. Who else?" the boy said impudently.

"Hello again, Syaoran Li. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura replied just as impudently as Syaoran was acting.

Syaoran froze.

End Recap

Syaoran remained frozen, so Sakura said again, "Hello again, Syaoran Li. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura bent over and waved her hand in front of his face.

Syaoran shook his head, trying to forget what he was thinking about the old Sakura, but not before the thought, 'Damn! She got so much more hotter?!' ran through his head. He stood up and said, "Alright. Now that you're here we can go."

Sakura stared at him as he walked past her into the airplane's doors. She came to her senses so suddenly that when she opened her mouth to ask, "Hey! Mr. Li! Do you know why we're goin' to America?" it came out as, "H-Mr.-you- we're-meri-"stumbling through the door to her seat right next to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at her skeptically. "What the hell?"

Sakura furiously blushed before restating, "Mr. Li-"

"Call me Syaoran."

"Okay, Syaoran. Do you know why we're goin' to America?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura again. "Hell no I don't! You?" he replied.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, meeting his amber eyes with her own emerald ones, before stating, "Why do you think I inquired of you?"

"To see if I know because you know and you wanted to try and correct me if I was wrong. That's why."

Sakura's eyes showed skepticism as she retorted, "No, Syaoran, that's not why. It's because I don't know why we're going to America."

"Well, neither do I so leave me the hell alone!!!!" Syaoran shouted at Sakura rather harshly.

Sakura backed off. But only for a little bit. "Sooo, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Martial arts."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"Favorite music group?"

"I don't listen to music. It's a waste of time."

"Oooookay. Favorite movie?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Never heard of it. What's it about?"

"It's not a movie. Will you shut up?"

"Mmmm... no."

"I'm moving to another plane." Syaoran said as he tried to stand up. A flight attendant told him sharply to sit down while the plane was in the air. So, he sat down again.

"Looks like you're stuck here with me for sixteen hours..." Sakura began teasing.

Syaoran pulled out his CD player, put in his favorite CD and grabbed the headphones. Only Sakura's hand stopped him from putting the headphones on.

"What?!" Syaoran snapped.

"Thought you said you didn't listen to music. 'It's a waste of time' you said." Sakura said.

Syaoran shrugged. "So I lied. Big deal. What's it matter to you anyway?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Sakura asked.

"All kinds, I suppose. Now leave me alone!" Syaoran shouted before he put his headphones over his ears.

Sakura gave a death glare and promptly rolled over and took a nap.

Syaoran himself fell asleep while listening to his music.

With Touya

Touya's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Touya Kinomoto?"

"Yes, Yelan Li?"

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Setting your sister and my son up?"

"That? Of course we did the right thing! Your son has to at least have a girlfriend to become the leader of your business and clan. Sakura has to have a boyfriend at the very least before she can take over the family business. And we both know that no matter what they say about each other, they truly do like the other!" Touya said. 'I think so at least...'

"True, true. Well I suppose your right. Thank you for reassuring me that it was the right choice. Good bye."

"Your welcome. Bye." Touya cut the line and sped home thinking, 'Hopefully those two will be married...' He knew that Yelan Li was thinking the same thing.

[Back To Sakura and Syaoran]

Sakura heard giggling and didn't know why she heard it. She snuggled in closer to the source of heat that she was laying on. She felt another part of the heat move over her back more... protectively was what she thought the perfect word for it was. She opened her eyes just a tiny bit and saw a black thing in front of her face. 'The window's open so why am I seeing black? Unless it's night out, but the black fills my vision when I should be able to see different colors of the interior of the plane.' She gasped. 'Oh! Have gone blind?!'

All of a sudden, the black thing moved. And she saw the interior light of the plane and the sunset outside. Sakura froze as she realized she wasn't going blind. She was sleeping on Syaoran's chest! And the other part of the heat on her back was his arms! He was holding her! She wondered if Syaoran even knew what he was doing. But, considering the way the flight attendants (at least the female ones) were giggling, he was asleep, too. A sudden blush creeped across her face as she realized she was sleeping with Syaoran.

She moved ever so slightly, trying to get out of Syaoran's embrace, and felt him tighten his arms, keeping Sakura right where she was in his arms. She felt him stir slightly and promptly closed her eyes in feigned sleep.

More To Syaoran's POV Tho' Still In 3rd Person

Syaoran felt something, or someone, move in his arms. He woke up to find his face buried in auburn hair. Sakura's auburn hair. He saw Sakura sleeping. **In his arms.** Sakura snuggled in closer to his body heat. He smiled slightly and shook his headphones off. He got into a more comfortable position and then kissed Sakura on her head oh-so-very-lightly. He quickly fell asleep before he heard the giggling of flight attendants.

Back To Sakura IN 3rd Person

She felt his light kiss and knew when he fell back asleep. She sighed silently to herself. When he had lightly kissed her, she felt her face turn a scarlet red. She quietly thought about all of his qualities, weighing the good against the bad. She fell asleep doing this.

More To Flight Attendant A's POV

Flight attendant A stared at Sakura and Syaoran with longing in her eyes. 'I wish my boyfriend would that with me. Just like Sakura's boyfriend is with her. She's so damn lucky to have a guy like him!' she thought as she watched the two, who told themselves that they hated the other, who in her mind were lovebirds, sleep for the rest of their trip to America.

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Oh, how sweet! But will this "protectiveness" last long? You'll have 2 wait until the next chappie 2 find out!!! I AM EVIL INCARNATE!!!! Muah ha ha ha hah! :::Cough, cough::: great another fur ball! 'Til next time then! Ja! Meow!


	4. Meeting

America with Her

Chapter Four: Meeting

-

Disclaimer: Alright. That's it! This will be the last legal thingy that is required (I think). I have stated three times before hand that I do not, can not, will not, and should not own CCS. Three times I have stated that CLAMP is the rightful owners. They do, can, will, and should own CCS. This is the fourth of its kind in this story so leave if you do not believe!

-

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Ok. If you're upset because I do not update regularly, I have clearly stated in Chapter One that I can't because of the lack of Internet. Currently trying to have mother get Internet. Have tried all courses but begging, pleading, petitioning, entreating, and demanding. Need HELP!!! (I'm joking about needing help. The rest is true.) Also: the first time I have responded to reviews! Hope I did it right… Look out! Below! These are only from Chap 3. Sorry!

Crystalz Tearz: I'm glad u think it's funny. I think so too. Why else would I write it?

Sanosukesfoxe1: I'm sorry! Right now I am Internet deprived!! Look 2 chap.1 on who to blame!

Cookiekrumble: Hey. What can I say but… Meow! And no because b4 she fell asleep she considered him her mortal enemy and would have rather been blind because of the giggling flight attendants. Do u catch my drift?

Twilight-star1: hope it stays that way. But then again, this **is** just my first fic.

HpAnVilHoTtiEs: read to find out. And about the updating look to a previous response above (somewhere) to find out my policy. Or read the previous A/N.

Moondocc: Thx. I'm glad u luved it soo much. It isn't really "SUPER great" really. Ur jus sayin that! im missin you!!

Dark-Neko-God: So I'm a "lazy bum", am I? We'll soon see us lazy soon! Anway, thx so much 4 helping me in and school. Lik the "Devil's Children on the inside" stuff. -

-

RECAP

She felt his light kiss and knew when he fell back asleep. She sighed silently to herself. When he had lightly kissed her, she felt her face turn a scarlet red. She quietly thought about all of his qualities, weighing the good against the bad. She fell asleep doing this.

More To Flight Attendant A's POV

Flight attendant A stared at Sakura and Syaoran with longing in her eyes. 'I wish my boyfriend would that with me. Just like Sakura's boyfriend is with her. She's so damn lucky to have a guy like him!' she thought as she watched the two, who told themselves that they hated the other, who in her mind were lovebirds, sleep for the rest of their trip to America.

END RECAP

-

A sudden jolt threw Sakura off Syaoran's chest, out of his arms, and into the wall of the cockpit. Syaoran jumped up to check on Sakura after she hit the wall.

"Sakura!!! Sakura, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Why do you want to know?" Sakura suddenly snapped.

Syaoran was taken back. Surely this isn't the same girl that had just been asleep on his chest! Surely not! It couldn't be!

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Sakura snapped again.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. 'Why is she acting this way? For a second there, I actually thought… oh, well! I'll just be how I am with everyone else.' "I'm looking at an idiotic, selfish, stupid bitch. That's all I'm looking at. Nothing else."

Sakura just stared at him in amazement. Syaoran shrugged and turned around to face Flight Attendant A. "So, where are we?"

"We're in New York City, New York. Your final destination. Would you like some help getting to your rental?"

"Rental? What's that? A movie?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "No, idiot. It's a rental car or limo or truck. Why would it be a movie?"

"Oh."

"Yes. I'm sure we'd **both** appreciate you showing us the way. Thank you." Syaoran said to Flight Attendant A indifferently.

Sakura gathered her stuff and put most of it on a cart-like dolly. Syaoran did the same thing. Flight Attendant A led the two of them out to the parking lot, unsuspecting a very large crowd.

-

Touya

"Touya! How dare you send your sister to America, trying to hook her up with some foreign guy she doesn't even know! What's his name anyway?"

"Tomoyo. Stop shouting. Besides, she does know him. Remember how ten years ago, we went to Hong Kong and she met that little Chinese gaki. Well, guess what? The guy's him. Syaoran Li."

"WHAT?! HIM? How could you?!"

-

Sakura

As soon as they walked out of the airport doors into the parking lot, about a dozen girls rushed towards Syaoran. Sakura was practically run over by the stampeding girls.

She looked furiously around. A black haired, brown-eyed girl was unlucky enough to meet Sakura's eyes. As the girl rushed toward Syaoran, Sakura grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close and whispered, "If you or anyone else head my way or even close to my way unless it's in the direction you came from I will personally beat you to a pulp. Got that?"

The girl nodded vigorously. Sakura let the girl go. The girl ran the other way, stopping whomever she met on the way to warn them of the crazy bitch that was with Syaoran.

No one else got close to Sakura. She ran over to Syaoran and grabbed another girl and said, "Get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you. 'Cause if you don't you will be beaten to a pool of mush. Understand?"

The girl nodded. She then shouted Sakura's words out so that every girl could hear. The parking lot cleared out rather quickly. All of the girls were gone. Except for one. Syaoran was dealing with her as best he could. She was on his shoulders.

"Yay! Syaoran!! I can't believe you're finally here!! I've been waiting for you to come and visit me for the past three years! Why didn't you visit me before?" asked the girl.

Syaoran sighed. "Meilin. I didn't visit you because of this reaction. Now will you please get off of me?"

Meilin jumped off Syaoran's shoulders and landed nimbly on the ground in front of Sakura. She turned around and saw Sakura. Meilin glared at her. "And who is this, Syaoran? Another whore after your money?"

Sakura's temper started rising as Meilin continued, "How much this time? Or maybe she's only after your status as future clan leader?"

Sakura exploded. "Look. I don't know who the fucking hell you are and you don't know who I am. I'm not talking trash about you, am I? Yet here you are! Talking trash about me!! What did I do to you? And just to let you know I was forced to come here. I didn't want to come! And I am not a whore or slut for your information!"

Meilin stared at Sakura angrily. "You think you can order me around? You think you can tell me how to behave? Well think again slut! I'm Meilin Li, fiancée to my cousin Syaoran Li!!! And you're just a stupid slut!"

Syaoran stepped in before Sakura could retort back. "Meilin. Shut up. I am not your fiancé anymore. Got it?"

Meilin made a sour face. Sakura made a face that was contorted in rage. Sakura bursted out, "Mr. Li!!!!! Neither one of us asked you to step into this argument! So I am sure we would both appreciate it if you would kindly get. Out. Of. Our. Business!!!!"

Meilin looked at Sakura. "Who do you think you are? Ordering Syao around?"

Syaoran shook his head and said, "Meilin, get in the front seat. Miss Kinomoto, in the back with me."

When neither one moved, he said, "Now."

Meilin quickly got into the front seat, but Sakura stood there glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran merely started climbing into the backseat saying, "Wei. Take us home."

Sakura gasped and quickly ran into the backseat with Syaoran right behind her.

-

Syaoran

Syaoran sat across from Sakura. He was watching her intently while he worked on his business quota's average for the month. He saw her sigh and glance at him several times.

"Hey. Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me on the top of my head on the plane?"

"I don't know. Why were you acting like such a bitch after the plane landed?"

"I'm not sure. Who is Meilin?"

"Meilin is my… cousin."

"Oh… do you like anyone?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Can I lay down on your lap for a little bit? There aren't any pillows. And besides, you are really comfortable…"

"Sure. I suppose you can… I don't see why not…"

Sakura slowly crawled over to Syaoran's side. She laid her head on his lap and curled up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You can lay like you were on the plane if you want… that way you will be more comfortable…" Syaoran said while he thought, 'and that way I can protect you better… WHAT AM I THINKING?!! PROTECT HER?'

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled. She looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks."

-

Dark-Neko-Goddess: The end!!!! The end. The end. The end. The end. The end. Of chappie Four. Yay!! Let's all go have a party! What do you say Syao-kun, Ken-kun, Inu-kun and Sessy?

Syaoran(the one **not** in the story): Sure why not? Can I bring Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo?

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Sure!

Kenshin: May I bring Kaoru-dono please?

Dark-Neko-Goddess: Of course!

Inuyasha: I'll go see if Kagome's ready!!! ::: bounds off to find Kagome:::

Dark-Neko-Goddess: He never asks.

Sesshomaru: I will go and fetch Rin and Jaken (Is that how you spell his name?)

Dark-Neko-Goddess: huh? ::: looks at Sessy's cold eyes::: ok. ::: shivers as Sessy leaves to get Rin and Jaken::: Oh, well. :::Shrugs::: Party starts in ten!!!! Plz vote to help me decide which to do nxt!! Meow! 'Til nxt time!! Ja!!!!!!

Demonic Angel/Angelic Demon

Summary: Syaoran is a wolf youkai. He is feared among all things. Even the angels fear him when in groups of three or less usually. He fears nothing. Nothing but the coming of the Legendary Hanyou. If the legend is true, then the Legendary Fire is real as well and the Hanyou will have far greater powers than he does. Sakura is a hanyou. Not your usual half-demon, half-human hanyou. She is half-demon, half-angel. Within her resides unrivaled power. A fact she is oblivious to. She has been hunted all her life. Now, for some unknown reason, Syaoran is out to get Sakura. Sakura, however, has slightly different plans…

Destiny

_Summary: Legend has it that if two people meet each other three times in one day, their destinies are intertwined. Has it happened before? Is it happening? Will it happen? Two kids meet three times in one day when they were eight. Will they meet again? If legend is to be believed, then they are destined to._

To Trust Another

Summary: Kagome is a young new singer. But she has severe trust issues. In her past, she has been betrayed time after time. So, her manager makes a bet with her. If she can't trust a person that the manager picks out in 16 days then Kagome's out for good. If she can, then she can work with whomever she wants to. Inuyasha is a guitarist/singer in a hot, new all-genre band. He bets his band mates that he can find a new lead singer in 16 days. If he does, then he gets to write the songs. If he doesn't, then he's out on his own. What will happen if they met and played each other? Will they fall in love or shatter each other's hearts? Rated for some fluffiness and language.


End file.
